The One Who Cares For Me
by LJOhello
Summary: Brooklyn Hewitt came from a troubled family. She was abused by her parents, and bullied by her peers at school. Her only friend had moved halfway across the world. All she wished for was an escape from it all. Liam Payne from One Direction.
1. This Is My Story

**(Brooklyn POV)**  
It was the middle of the day, and I was sitting in a quiet café. I had chosen a table in the far corner; my back was pressed up against the two walls. In my hands I held a newspaper that shielded my face. I was surrounded, and no one could see me.

You see, I was hiding.

I was hiding from many things, one of them being my family.

My family was a family I wouldn't exactly consider to be perfect. My older brother, Ricky, ditched us as soon as he could. He wanted to get away from the mess our parents had created. My mother was an alcoholic, and my dad was abusive. Ricky was the favoured child, so he hadn't had it quite as bad as me. Me, well I was a mistake.

My parents told me when I was thirteen, that I was a result of a broken condom. That's not something every teenager wants to hear. Because I was a mistake, my parents were very harsh. They had only wanted one child, and struggled to support two. My mum had to start another job, so she was rarely home. When she was, she was drunk.

My mum was an angry drunk. She was abusive, but unlike my dad, she used her words. She was forever telling me how useless I was, how worthless and unwanted I should feel. My dad on the other hand, liked to use his fists to show me how little he thought of me. On numerous occasions I had locked myself in the upstairs bathroom and counted the injuries he had left me. When I was ten, I remember walking down the stairs, when a pair of hands shoved me. I flew through the air and landed flat on my back. When I looked up the stairs, I saw my dad smirking at me. That day I broke my left arm.

Today had been a better day. I had got off lightly compared to some days. I was just about to walk out the door, when my mum came from the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I was just going to go to the library."

I loved it there. It was where I went to get away from my family. I could get stuck in a book for hours, and I imagined what it would be like to have a family like the ones in the stories. A loving family; a family that cared for me. I escaped from reality for a little while, and I was happy.

"The library? You never asked if you could go there." She crossed her arms. My mother was very strict; always wanting to know ahead of time where I was going, and who I was going with.

"I tried to ask you yesterday, but when I came home from school you were passed out on the couch. I'm sorry."

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"No! No, of course not. This is my entire fault." I knew better than to get on her bad side.

"Well, I'll let you off lightly this time. Come here."

I made my way over to her, and prepared for the pain that would soon take over my face. And then there it was. It started by around my right eye, and then drifted slightly to my cheek.

"Now, get lost." I opened my eyes, though one of them was more difficult than the other.  
I watched as my mum walked off, towards the living room. She was probably going to get wasted, and it wasn't even 10am. That's what she did on her days off.

I rushed up the stairs, and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and examined the forming bruise on my face. It wasn't that bad yet, so hopefully I slow the swelling down. I found the icepack I kept in the chilly bin, and placed it on my face. The pressure made it sting a little, but I was used to it. After a few minutes, I took it off and examined the bruise again. There was only a slight swelling, and a faint black colour. I really had got off lightly. I covered the bruise with concealer, but the swelling I could do nothing about.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Maybe my parents were right. I really was nothing special. My dark brown hair hung down my back in soft waves. My skin was tanned, from all the days I had spent out of the house. If I wasn't at the library, I usually went to the beach or the small park by my house. My eyes were a bright turquoise colour. I thought they were quite pretty; my best feature. I had long, dark eyelashes, and a few freckles scattered across my nose. I wasn't ugly, but I sure couldn't win a beauty contest. I was average, in my eyes anyway.

I sighed as I made my way downstairs. I looked outside and saw that the weather had now changed. Instead of the sun that had shone through the fluffy white clouds, the sky was now grey, and looked pouring with rain. This meant I would have to get changed. Back up the stairs I went, and into my closet.

Taking off the white blouse and black high waisted shorts I had been wearing, I took a look through my wardrobe. My collection of clothes was not only something I treasured, but something I was very proud of. I worked at a local supermarket every day after school, and sometimes my mum gave me a little bit of cash to spend. I treasured all money I got, and only bought the best.

I decided on a grey woolly jumper, and black skinny jeans. I slipped black lace up boots on my feet, and a black beanie over my brown hair. I looked in the mirror to make any adjustments. Though I had a black eye, I didn't look half bad. I smiled at myself, before making my way back downstairs to the door. I grabbed an umbrella and took off.

I was feeling a little peckish, so I thought I would stop in a small café that was near the library. As you already know, I was in the back corner, hiding myself with a newspaper. I was reading an article, when I heard the bells above the door chime, signalling new customers. I heard the giggles of a few girls, and the loud shouts. I moved the newspaper to cover as much of me as possible, and tucked my feet up on the bench I was at.

"Please don't see me. Please, please, please." I quietly prayed.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." My heart dropped. How in the world did they see me?

I took the newspaper away from my face, to see three girls standing in front of me. Karey, Melanie, and Faye. These three girls were your typical mean girls. They were the ones that thought they ran the school, and because we were in our senior year, the pretty much did. They were the ones all the first years looked up to. They were the ones that all the teachers loved. They were the ones that all the guys threw themselves at. They were the ones that did everything in their power to make my life even more miserable than it was.

"Boohoo Brooklyn all by herself again?"

"Kasey, please just leave me alone for one day."

"Aw, I'm sorry Brooklyn. I just don't think I can do that." She reached forward and touched the skin around the bruise.

"What's this? Mummy get angry this morning?" She asked.

"Kasey, leave it."

"Why? Does it hurt when I do this?" She pushed down hard on my cheekbone. I let out a small shriek. That was always the place it hurt the most.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She placed a hand over her mouth, in mock surprise, "I didn't think it would do anything! How could I be so silly?" She smirked again.

I looked down, finding a sudden interest in my thumbs. The pain was fading. I hoped they left soon.

"Brooklyn, look at me." Kasey ordered. She was the leader of the pack. Melanie and Faye were her little minions.

"What Kasey?"

"I just thought you should know tha- Oh my gosh. Is that One Direction?" She looked to her right, at a table that a few away from mine.

"Oh my gosh, Faye! How does my hair look?" They all checked each other over, making sure they looked perfect, before looking back at me. I was gathering my stuff, hoping to make an escape before while they were talking to the boys.

"Where do you think you're going? Oh my gosh. You think you can go meet the boys? Oh no. No way. They are all mine. All five of them. Although I've always like Liam better." She realised she was rambling, so she cleared her throat.

"Anyway. You stay away from them. You don't deserve to meet them. They wouldn't want to meet some low life like you. But please, feel free to watch us." She started to walk towards the boys.

I watched as they smiled at her. Melanie and Faye soon caught up to her. I watched as they stood there silently, only speaking to back up what Kasey was saying. Kasey herself was practically drooling over Liam. The other four boys were looking on in amusement, as Kasey unsubtly flirted with Liam. He had a big, fake smile plastered on his face. I could tell he just wanted to get out of the situation. A small laugh escaped my lips.

To be completely honest, I loved One Direction. My favourite was Liam, and Kasey knew this. There was just something about him. He was so sensible, but a complete laugh at the same time. I loved his ever changing hair, and his slightly crooked smile. He was beautiful and charming. The kind of guy I could only dream of falling in love with. Whenever I was feeling really down, I would listen to their music, or watch their interviews. They always seemed to cheer me up. My dream was to meet them. That's it. Just to meet them. Have a conversation, and then ask them to follow me on twitter. I never thought that I would actually get a chance though. I never thought that I would be sitting in a café a few metres away from them. The only obstacle that stood in my way was those three girls. I knew that while they were still here, I would never get a chance to meet the five boys who made my life that little bit better. I sighed, but shook my thoughts away.

I continued to watch as Kasey continued to unsuccessfully get Liam's full attention. At this point she was so desperate; she tried to sit on his lap. Yes, you did read that right. Liam however, shoved her off, and she fell with an 'oof' onto her backside. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a small howl of laughter. Kasey stood up and glared at me.

"You think this is funny, Hewitt?" She pointed a finger at me.

"By now all the boys were looking at me. They were amused.

"No, not at all. That's why I laughed." I replied sarcastically. I saw Liam smirk a little.

"Do you think you're smart?" She glared at me.

"No, I don't. You're the smartest." I sighed. I didn't really see the point of arguing.

"Run along, boohoo Brooklyn. No one wants you here. Honestly, you're ruining my chances of getting with my husband." She flashed a smile at Liam. His jaw dropped.

"Um, Kasey, I don't think you had a chance in the first place." I raised an eyebrow.

"I had more of a chance than you! I mean look at you! You're pathetic. Your parents hate you, and your brother walked out. No wonder you were beat you up this morning. Who was it; alcoholic mum or child beater daddy? I'm not surprised. You're good for nothing whore."

I was stunned. I mean, this is what I usually got from Kasey, but it hadn't stung like this before. I could feel the tears about to fall. I had no idea why it was hitting me so hard this time. Was it because she was embarrassing me in front of a world famous boy band?

"Oh you cry baby. Go home. I beat daddy is waiting to knock you around a little more. Mum's probably passed out on the couch." She smirked at me, knowing she had finally hit a nerve.

Luckily I was set to leave, or I would have embarrassed myself more as I fumbled around with my belongings. I put the newspaper on the table, and slid out from the bench. Just as I passed their table, I felt the first tear fall. I looked at the boys for a second, before running out the door.

"Oh, say hi Amelia for me!" Kasey called out from behind me.

Amelia was my best and only friend. She was always there for me when I needed her, and loved me for who I was. About a month ago her parents had told her that they were all moving to America. Since then I had been alone. She had called a few times, and we had skyped, but it wasn't the same. I really missed her.

I wiped my eyes, and walked down towards the library. While I had been inside, it had started snowing. I saw footprints in the white snow, as people rushed around the city.

"Brooklyn!" I heard someone call from behind me.  
I slowly turned to see a brown haired boy running towards me. He was wearing a black coat, blue jeans, a grey scarf and a black beanie. He was too far away for me to see his face.

"Um, hello?" He reached where I was standing, and my breath caught in my throat.

Liam Payne.


	2. It's Decided

**(Brooklyn POV)**  
He was standing in front of me, his hands in his coats pockets, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hi." He stated simply.

"Can I help you?" I was confused.

"Oh, well I just thought I would see if you were okay. That girl in there was very rude."

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. I get it almost every day."

"Obviously you are not okay. You were crying. Every day? Do they go to your school?"

"I'm fine. Yeah, they do. But it's okay. Senior year, so I won't have to see them ever again." I tried to smile, but I felt new tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey please don't cry." He moved closer to me, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Sorry, I just haven't let it get to me for so long and now it's just so hard to keep it in." I admitted.

"Don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong. How long have they been doing this to you?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe three years? Since they found out what it was like for me at home."

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." I laughed a little at that.

"It's okay. You didn't know. You're a famous superstar who didn't even know I existed."

"You're right. But now I do know. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! How rude. I'm Liam Payne." He extended his right arm.

"Not like I didn't know that," I whispered to myself, "Hi Liam. I'm Brooklyn Hewitt. Very nice to meet you."

"And you." He bent down to kiss the top of my hand that he was still holding. I giggled.

"Well, are you a Directioner?" He asked, dropping my hand.

"Of course!"

"Really? Who's your favourite?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, well actually it's you." I blushed.

"Me? Really? Usually it's Harry or Zayn."

"Well, I like them too, but you're just more special to me. I love you." My eyes widened and my hand shot to my mouth when I realised what I had said. He chuckled.

"Well thank you. I love you too." I smiled at him before a shiver was sent through my body.

"Oh my gosh, you must be freezing! Let's go inside." He started walking back towards the café, and where I guessed the others were, but I was a little hesitant. He turned around and realised why I hadn't followed.

"Oh, don't worry. We chased away the three girls before I came to get you. I must say, they were very upset when we asked them to leave."

I could imagine they were. I would probably get crap for it on Monday. Even if this didn't happen I would get crap anyway. I sighed thinking about it, when I realised Liam was still waiting for me to follow.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?" He asked as I caught up and we walked together.

"About Monday. How they're going to find me as soon as they can."

"Those girls? Just because of us?"

"No, not just because of you. They would have done it anyway, but I don't think you guys helped."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I'll see what I can do."

"No, no it's fine. There's probably nothing that you can do."

"I'll still see."

"I said no."

"Fine."

"Fine." It was silent for a moment before we started laughing.

Though I hadn't really talked to him much, I could tell that Liam was very easy to get along with. We walked back inside the warm room, and I saw that the other four boys were still gathered around the table.

"Lads!" Liam called out. Four heads turned to face us. I was a bit shy, so I hid a little behind Liam.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." Liam whispered.

"That you know of!" I argued back. He chuckled quietly.

We approached the table and Liam pulled a chair out for me. I thanked him and sat down. I was in between Harry and Niall. Liam sat in the last chair, which was across from me, between Zayn and Louis.

"So lads, you remember the girl from just before?"

"Of course we do. Hello, I'm Louis."

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn."

"What a lovely name Brooklyn. I'm Zayn" He offered his hand and I shook it.

"Hi! I'm Niall." He grinned widely at me.

"Hey, I'm Harry." He introduced himself while shaking his hair.

"Is it okay of Brooklyn stays with us for a bit? I don't want her by herself at the moment." Liam asked the table, but his eyes were fixed on me.

"Of course it is, Li." Louis assured.

"Now, Brooklyn, have you eaten?" Niall asked, a serious expression on his face. I knew food was like his life.

"Well I was planning to, but those girls came in and I left." I replied.

"Oh those girls! They were so rude. I'm so sorry they did that to you. How do you know them?" Louis asked.

"They-"I began.

"Go to her school." Liam finished for me. I looked at him, but he was busy on his phone.

"Yeah, so I get that every day. It's nothing  
major." I shrugged.

"Nothing major? They had no right to talk to you like that." Louis argued.

"Honestly, I don't care as much as I used to. I mean, it's not like they're lying. That's actually my life, as you can see." I pointed to my eye.

"You don't care? So that's why I found you crying outside." Liam looked up from his phone.

"I said I don't care as much. I've kept it bottled up for so long, and I just had to let it out. I didn't know you were going to find me."

"Liam, don't be so harsh on the girl. You were bullied too. You know what it's like." Zayn pointed out.

"You're right. I'm sorry Brooklyn. I just don't see how you can be so laid back about this. When this happened to me, I did everything I could to stop it."

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Well, have you talked to someone about it?"

"Like who? My parents? They are part of the reason this is happening. They wouldn't care less anyway."

"What about your friends? Or a teacher?"

"What friends? My only friend moved to America. I'm alone now. Teachers are useless. They would listen, but never do anything."

"Well, maybe you could move schools?"

"Like my parents would let me do that. And anyway, it's my last year of school. There is no point."

Liam sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere. I had a few months of this left, and then I was free. There was no point doing anything.

"Well what about your parents? What are you going to do about them?" Louis asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, home obviously isn't a healthy environment. Could you move out?"

"Maybe. Ricky did that, and my parents weren't very happy."

"Ricky?" Harry asked.

"My older brother. My parents weren't quite as bad to him as they are to me. I was a mistake you see. I'm the unwanted child."

"You are not unwanted. We want you. Come move in with us." Liam offered.

I was stunned. Move in with them? With One Direction? Who I had only met twenty minutes ago? That was crazy. They barely knew me.

"Yeah! You should do that! Though you couldn't live with all of us at the same time. We all live separately, except for Harry and I who live together. We live in the same complex though. We're all a minute away from each other." Louis explained.

"What do you say? You could pick who you wanted to stay with. Or you could keep stuff at all out places, and just stay wherever, whenever."

"Oh um, I don't know. You're all lovely people, but I barely know you."

"So? If you move in, you can get to know us. We aren't actually that scary." Spoke Niall.

"I guess so. But you guys are famous! Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, I would probably be a bit of a burden. And you guys wouldn't be there most of the time."

"You will definitely not be a burden. We want you to stay with us. We'll be there for you whenever you need us." Liam looked me in the eyes.

"Well then. I guess I just need to decide where I want to stay, and we're set to move me in!"

"Are you serious? You're actually going to move in with a bunch of strangers?" Harry questioned.

"Um, yeah? Unless you don't want me to…" Were they just tricking me the whole time?

"Of course we do!" Harry cracked a smile.

"Well, then," Louis started, looking at the boys, "Who is going to let this beautiful, young girl stay with them? I would say Harry and I, but we don't have any space as there are two of us."

"Well, then it's Zayn, Liam or I." Niall narrowed it down.

"Brooklyn? What do you think?"

"Me? I don't mind. You guys are giving me a new roof over my head. You're giving me the escape I've dreamed of all my life. I'm not going to be picky."

"You can stay with me." Liam decided.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now, when can we get your stuff?"

"Well, we'll have to do it without my parents finding out."

"What will they do when they find out?" Harry asked.

"Well, they will probably be angry at first, but then pleased that I'm gone. I doubt that they will try find me."

"Good. They're out of your life forever. You can start new."

"Yeah. It's a new chapter. I'm actually excited now." I smiled.

"Well, you are coming to live with One Direction. How can you not be excited?" Zayn laughed.

"That's true. You guys are a bunch of whack jobs."

"Whack jobs that you love!"

"I do. Now, moving in?"

"I say, we go to your house now, and then see what we can do. We may have to do it slowly, but it will be well worth it."

"Okay, well do you guys have a car? It's snowing, and I don't really want to get a cold right now."

"Yeah, it's parked out the back. Come on troops, we're going on a mission!" Louis announced.

We walked out of the café, thanking the staff. I followed the five boys in front of me, walking slow on the snow. We rounded a corner, and soon we were at the car.

That's when I realised; this was a five seat car. There were six of us.

"Ah, guys?" They turned to look at me.

"What's up?" Niall asked.

"Well, the car seats five people." Lou's forehead scrunched with confusion, before he counted us.

"Five, six. Oh, there is one too many people. Okay, Brooklyn you're sitting up front. The rest of you can squish." There was a groan from the four boys, but I ignored it while I climbed into the front. Lou sat in next to me, as the other four stood outside, deciding who was going to sit where.

"Thanks Lou." I turned my head to face him.

"No problem. I didn't think you would want to sit with some smelly boys."

"No, I mean thanks for taking me in. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, Brooklyn. Don't worry about it. Thought we just met, I know that you will become a great friend to us. We would do anything for you."

"Thank you."

"That's quite alright.

He turned his head towards his window, before winding it down and sticking his head out.

"Oi losers! Hurry up! We need to get a move on." He wound it back down and the boys squeezed into the back.

"Thank you. Now Brooklyn, where do you live?" He asked me.

I gave him directions, and it took us about half an hour because of all the snow and traffic. When we finally got there, we piled out and looked up at the big house.


	3. Packing And Moving

**(Brooklyn POV)**

"Is anyone home?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, my mum is. Dad's at work."

"Well, what do we do then? We can't just go in and take all your stuff."

"You're right. Well, I have a balcony?"

"What would we do with that?" Niall asked, confused.

"Well, you lot could stand down here and I can throw you as much as I can. As long as you catch it."

"It could work. I mean, you don't have much stuff, right?"

"I don't think I do."

"Okay, well we'll wait in the car."

I watched as the boys piled back in, and Lou parked the vehicle a little down the street so my mum wouldn't get suspicious.

I was about to enter the door, when I heard someone running behind me.

"Brooklyn!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see it was Liam.

"Yes Liam?"

"I completely forgot that we won't know when to come down to the garden. We should exchange numbers and you can text me."

"Oh, that's so funny. Sure, give me your phone."

We stood in silence, the only noise being the typing of details.

"Okay, here we go. Tell me though, how long will we have to wait in the car?"

"Um, maybe like twenty minutes? Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay, sure. See you soon." He smiled and walked back to the car.

I entered the door, and closed it quietly.

"Brooklyn? Is that you?" I heard my mum call from the kitchen.

"Yes, it is." She emerged, and I stood still, in front of her.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you mum. I was going out."

"Did you go to the library?"

"No, I didn't make it that far because of the snow."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't! I promise. I just couldn't make it there."

"Sure you couldn't. You're just a liar."

"Mum, I promise you!"

"Yeah, you watch out little missy. Just you wait."

Usually when this happened I would avoid her as much as I could. Luckily for me though, tonight I would be sleeping on the other side of town.

I climbed the short flight of stairs before entering my room. I wasn't a clean freak, but I hated a messy room. There was no rubbish on the floor, but a few pieces of clothing were scattered on the carpet. My room was at the back of the house. It faced the garden, and didn't get any light until the afternoon. I didn't complain though; at least I had a room.

Where was I to start? My room was taken up mostly by my bed. The size of the bed wasn't big, but the size of the room was small. I had only enough space for my bed, a bookshelf, and a small desk. I had bought myself a laptop by saving up.

That was where I started first. I carefully slid the laptop into its case, followed by the charger and anything else it came with. I put it on the window sill, and then went to the storage cupboard next door to my room. In the cupboard were many, many boxes. I didn't even know where they all came from, but we had them. I picked up three, and walked back to my room.

Setting them down on the floor, with the flaps open, I started taking my clothes off of their hangers. I folded them on the bed, and then packed the boxes full. In the end I had needed about five boxes. I moved these to the side of the room, before getting more to fill up with books.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had been packing for around fifteen minutes. I heard no sound from downstairs, so I knew mum was passed out, which was lucky for me.

_Coast is clear. Come to the back yard and stand under the balcony. –Brooklyn_

_Sure thing. Be there in five. –Liam_

I waited on the balcony before I heard the crunching of leaves. I looked down to see the five boys standing there, searching for me.

"Brooklyn," Harry started once he saw me, "Have you got everything?"

"Mostly, but I'll be done soon. Here, be careful with this." I said as I prepared them for my laptop.

They bunched together, and as I dropped it, five pairs of hands caught it. I breathed a relief as Louis ran it to the car. I walked back into my room and picked up one of the boxes. Carefully I dropped the next four boxes into awaiting hands, and then waited for the boys to come back from the car. While they were gone, I packed the last of my stuff and sat down on my mattress.

I sighed. I was finally moving out. I was 17, and finally free. Though I may barely know the people I was moving in with, I didn't care. I knew that they were nice people, and definitely better than my current situation. I was excited. This was the start of my new life. I only had a few months left of school, and then I could do anything I wanted to. My life was now up to me, and not someone who hated me.

I heard footsteps again, and walked out onto the balcony. Five faces peered back up at me.

"How many more?" Niall asked.

"Eight. Some of these ones are heavier though because they're books. Sorry."

"That's okay, just send them down."

Looking around my room, it was empty. I had rid the walls of their belonging. There was nothing but a mattress and bed base. The off white walls looked sad, but I hoped to never see them again. I pushed the boxes off the hand rail, and carried the last one down the stairs. All that was left to do was write my goodbye note.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Well it's that time that I have only wished for my whole life. I'm moving out.  
No, I won't be telling you where, but I am. You have no means of contacting me now, as you were never bothered to write my cell phone number down.  
Even though you were horrible parents, I still wish you a happy life._

_Have fun without me,  
Brooklyn._

I was finished. Done. There was no looking back. All I had to do was look forward to the rest of my life.

I walked out of the house, carefully closing the door behind me. I walked down the road to the car, where the five boys were waiting for me.

"How far away is the complex?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Okay, cool. I'll sit in the back. Liam, you can sit in the front."

"No way, you get the front."

"No, I insist. Please, it would make me feel better."

He scowled, but gave in. We got in, and I was squished between Harry and Zayn. Lou started the engine, but before driving, he turned to me.

"Are you ready Brooklyn?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	4. The New Roof

**(Brooklyn POV)**

The drive to the complex was relatively short. Most of it was filled with Louis' jokes and Liam telling Harry to get his head back in the window. We finally pulled up outside, and it was rather large. You could tell that there was more than one person living here.

"So who lives where?" I asked Liam.

"Well, Zayn lives up there, Niall lives down below, Harry and Louis live together next to Zayn and I live in the last bit."

"Oh I see. That's cool. So you all live together, but you don't."

"Yeah, something like that." Liam laughed.

"So, we should get my stuff, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

We looked outside the car to see the other four boys had already starting grabbing boxes, and were putting them on the front step. Liam and I hopped out of the car, and grabbed a box each. There were only a few left, so it was a fast process.

"Well, we're going to go back to out places, but you guys will be fine taking these inside?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, we'll be okay. Thank you so much." I replied.

"Any time Brooklyn." He smiled at me.

Zayn and Niall walked into their respective apartments, while Louis and Harry jumped back into the car and drove it into the garage.

"So, are you ready to see your new home?" Liam looked at me.

"My new home. That doesn't sound right. It's more like my first home. But yes, I am."

Liam put the key in, and slowly opened the door. He let me walk in first, and I was astounded. It was MASSIVE. Everything was brand new; the kitchen, the appliances, the TV, everything!

"Well, let's go see your new room then."

I let him lead me down the hallway, past a few other doors, to the last door on the left. He opened it, and I gasped slightly. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house. The bed took up little space, and was positioned at the back against the wall.

One wall of the room was made almost entirely of glass, and over looked what I assumed to be the back garden. There was a lovely small pond, and a little grass area that had benches placed around it. It was beautiful.

The wardrobe was a small walk in one, with a few shelves and racks around the walls. There was a desk on the wall opposite to the glass one, and a bookshelf next to it.

"Liam! This is incredible!"

"Yeah, well my ex girlfriend Danielle," He winced a bit at her name, "Used to come stay over a lot, and when she wanted to be by herself, I would give her this room. It was a spare, so I just did it up a bit."

"This is just... Wow! Thank you so much." I said meaningfully to him.

"Well I'm glad you like it." He chuckled.

"Like it? I LOVE it!"

"That's really great, but you'll love it even more when it has all your stuff in it. Come on."

We walked back out and slowly moved the boxes into my room. After the first trip, Liam insisted I put all my stuff away while he got the others. When they were all inside, he would help me.

I managed to put away all my books and was starting on my clothes, when Liam came in with the last box.

"Here we are, all done now. Where do you want me to start?"

"Oh, well do you think you could put the stuff in that box up on the walls? Just wherever you think looks good."

"Sure thing." I watched as he carefully unpacked the box, and opened the pack of blu-tack. He was such a perfectionist, moving a poster the tiniest bit to the left if it didn't look right. We finished at the same time, and looked around the room again.

"Well, doesn't this look better?" He asked me.

"I didn't think it was possible, but yes. It really does." A smile broke out across my face.

"Well do you want to see the rest of the place? I'll be your tour guide."

"Sure. Might come in handy knowing where the bathroom is."

He led my to the room that was across from mine. It was a studio. There were several instruments placed around the room.

"I practice here when I'm not with the boys. If you ever need to, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I loved to sing and play the piano. I had never really got the change to at home, so I could only do it at school for an hour at the most. Now I could play whenever I wanted, and it was a footstep away.

The next room we visited was the bathroom. The toilet was in a separate room, but the bathroom was incredible. There was a large bathtub placed on the white and sky blue tiles, and a shower in the corner. The mirror was big enough for two people, as was the cabinet.

Next we went into Liam's room. Surprisingly, it was very tidy for a guy's room. He had a desk placed on the far side of the room, and I saw that he had family photos. There was a rack of clothes, and no wardrobe. His bed was big, and took up most of the space.

"This is cute Liam." I looked at a photo of three girls.

"Those are my sisters. That's Ruth, that's Nicole, and that's Charlotte." He pointed to each one.

He showed me one of his parents, and one of his house back in Wolverhampton. It was obvious he missed it all.

We walked back into the lounge, and I settled down on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Liam asked from the kitchen. He was making some food for dinner.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"It's up to you. Pick whatever you want."

"I stood from the couch and went over to the vast DVD collection. In the end I choose The Notebook. Obviously.

"The Notebook? Really?" Liam sat next to me and handed me a plate of nachos. Man, he was a great cook.

"Well, you said I could pick anything."

"You're right. I did. Okay, well if it gets too soppy, we're changing it."

"Fine."

We sat together in silence, taking in the movie. If this was going to be everyday, I was sure looking forward to it.


	5. 3am

**(Brooklyn POV)**

Liam had gone off to sleep about an hour ago. I had shadowed him, crawling into my new bed, and staring up at my new ceiling. It was strange. In less than a day I had escaped from my prison. I had met the five boys I loved with every piece of me. I was flatting with the one and only guy I would ever give my heart to.

What on Earth was going on? How was luck suddenly on my side?

Those were questions I didn't have the answers to. I could only wish for them

I lay awake, tossing in the warming bed. The sheets were cold against my skin, and crinkled with my every movement.

They obviously hadn't been used in a long time.

It was strange thinking that another person had slept in this bed. It was used. Not that I minded. Any bed was a good bed.

The room was quiet, and soon I heard the faint sound of someone snoring. I would have to make fun of Liam in the morning.

Speaking of morning, what time was it? Looking over at the clock bedside the bed, I looked at the numbers that glowed.

2 30am.

Only seven more hours before the others would be awake and moving.

I shut my eyes, and willed myself to go to sleep. I counted sheep, counted to one hundred and back, did everything I knew to help me get to sleep.

Still, I was awake, my brain ticking in time with the clock. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was too good to be true. That when I woke up, they would tell me it was all a joke and that I had to get out.

They wouldn't waste their time moving me in, would they? They didn't seem like the sort of people to do that, then laugh in my face and kick me out.

No, of course not. They were nice guys, and I appreciated what they had done for me.

_Honestly Brooklyn, stop being so paranoid,_ I thought to myself.

I looked back at the clock

3 15am.

What was I meant to do? Lie here all night thinking about how I should be asleep? No. I wasn't that sort of person.

I pulled the covers off of me, and slipped out of the bed. I yanked my slippers onto my feet, and pattered down the hallway to the lounge.

I found a blanket that had been tossed aside after we had left the movie, and snuggled up onto the sofa. I found the remote by my side, and switched on the TV.

There was some cooking show on, and soon I found myself learning how to make a variety of pasta sauces. Could come in handy if the boys ever asked my to make dinner.

After about the third recipe, I found my thoughts drifting off. They settled on the thought of my parents.

To be honest, I was going to miss them. Though they weren't the best, and definitely didn't treat me like any normal parents would, I still loved me. They had brought me into this world, and I was grateful. They had put a roof over my head and food in my body.

Before I knew it, I felt something cold slide down my cheek. I lifted my hand up to touch it.

I was crying.

I wasn't a big crier. I didn't really like the feeling of it. I tried to make myself stop, but as we all know so well, soon you get wrapped up in it. I was sitting on the couch, sobbing my heart out. Why exactly, was a mystery to me.

To be honest, it felt good to finally let all my emotions out, after so long. I couldn't remember the last time I had let myself break down like this. I think it was just my time to let it all out.

I heard a slight movement from behind me, but I paid no attention to it. It was probably just the wind.

"Brooklyn?"

So the wind's name was Liam.

"No?" I replied hoarsely.

"Hey, have you been crying?"

I felt the sofa sink a little next to me, under the pressure of his weight. I saw him peering at me, worried.

"No, of course not. Why would I be crying?" I replied, not even convincing myself.

"Brooklyn, you suck at lying. Why have you been crying?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I couldn't sleep, so I came out here, and I just started crying. I know, I'm such a baby." I wiped my eyes.

"A baby? No, you're no such thing. No one can be strong forever. You've been through so much. It's not a bad thing."

"I guess." I looked at the floor.

"It's not." He moved closer to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leant into him, making myself comfortable.

We watched the TV that was still playing, until I slowly felt myself drift off.

**(Liam POV)**

Brooklyn and I had both made our ways to our separate rooms, both of us looking as we were about to collapse with exhaustion. It had been a long day.

I climbed into my bed, sinking into the soft mattress. I pulled the covers up to my chin, and soon I was dreaming.

I awoke around 3am, when I heard the faint buzz of the TV coming from the lounge.

_That's strange, _I thought to myself, _I know I turned it off before we left the room_.

I pulled the sheets off of me, and slung my legs off of the bed. Sliding my feet into my slippers, I made my way out the door and down the hall.

Sure enough, I say the glow of TV shining in the dark. I saw a small figure, called up on the sofa, and heard sobs coming from it.

"Brooklyn?" I asked.

I laughed to myself when her reply came. She was a funny chick.

I sat down next to her, studying her carefully. I could see tear trails painted down her face.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, though I already knew.

Of course she denied it. She was a terrible liar.

She called herself a baby, but I knew better than that. Even with knowing the tiniest bit about her life, I knew that she had been through so much. I reassured her that it was okay to cry, and soon we were watching the TV. I felt her leaning into my side, her head on my shoulder.

I was absorbed by the cooking show, but was distracted when I heard Brooklyn's slow breathing from beside me.

She had fallen asleep.

Chuckling to myself, I took my arm out from behind her, making sure not to wake her, and lifted her bridal style. I opened the door to her room with my knee, and walked over to her bed. Lucky for me, her covers were undone, so I carefully lowered her onto the bed. I pulled the sheets up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Brooklyn." I whispered, and made my way to my room.

That Hewitt was a great new addition to my life.

* * *

"Morning," I greeted Brooklyn as she walked into the kitchen, "How are you?"

My back was turned to her as I flipped a pancake, and I heard a chair scrape against the floor and her sit down.

"I'm good. Thank you for last night. Sorry I woke you though."

"Hey, don't even worry about it. It's absolutely fine. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

"What do you want for breakfast? I have to leave in half an hour to meet with the boys. We have an interview." I sighed.

"Oh, just cereal will be fine with me. I'm not a huge breakfast person." She laughed.

"Cereal coming right up." I walked over to the cupboard and pulled the box of cocoa pop out.

Leaving in on the table along with milk, a bowl, an a spoon, I went back to making my pancakes.

**(Brooklyn POV)**

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Liam was by the stove. I could smell the sugary sweetness of the cooking pancakes, but decided against asking him to make more for me.

Instead I opted for cereal, which I knew wouldn't fill me, but would be a lot better. I slowly spooned the chocolatey goodness from my bowl and into my mouth.

I watched as Liam shovelled his food down, and then left to change into different clothes. He came back ten minutes later. My mouth dropped slightly. How was in possible for him to look so good in so little time? I quickly diverted my eyes before he could see, staring at the darkened milk.

Liam wrapped up a few pancakes that were left, and I shot him a puzzled look.

"Niall is always too lazy to make food for himself if we have to be somewhere rather early. Have to make sure he gets fed." He laughed.

I glanced at the clock. It read 7:56am. Well, that was pretty early.

"Do you have a busy day today?" I asked.

"Busier than usual. Interview, photoshoot, meeting with Simon, and recording for our album."

"Woah, that's definitely busy. Just make sure not to fall asleep, yeah?"

"I'll do my best." He laughed. I noticed the way his eyes wrinkled as his mouth curved upwards.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't have much planned. I was thinking of maybe doing some shopping, but I'm pretty sure my bank account won't allow me to. I doubt I have money." I shrugged.

Without a word, Liam took his wallet from his back pocket, took a small card from it, and slid it across the table to me.

I looked down. His name was printed across it, along with a gazillion numbers.

"Liam, no. I can't take your credit card from you." I tried to push it back to him, but he just put it back on my side.

"I insist. Treat yourself. I'm here if you need _anything_. That includes money. So go. Buy whatever you want."

"Oh, um, thank you. It means a lot."

"Don't even worry about it." He smiled.

* * *

I was still sitting at the table a few minutes later, when Liam called out to say he was leaving. I told him to say hi to the other boys for me, then heard the door shut. It echoed slightly around the room.

I sat, not knowing what to do. I had a credit card with tons of money on it, and a whole day to myself. I should have been excited, and I was, but more than that I was scared. I was scared that when I came back, and Liam saw how much I had spent, he would be angry and never trust me again.

I shook the feeling off, and stood. Walking to my room, I planned my outfit.

A simple white blouse, black skinny jeans, a long grey cardigan, and a pair of black chucks. That would have to do.

I took the card from off the table, and slid it into my back pocket. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses and my phone, I shut the door behind me and entered the elevator.

Where would I go first? There were a few stores down town that I had always wanted to look at, but never had the money. I would start there. I walked for about ten minutes, before I passed a shop that caught my eye.

In the window was a skirt. The top layer was beige with small circular cut outs. The bottom layer, that was visible through these cut outs, was a burnt orange. The fabric looked soft and light. On the top half of the same mannequin was a blouse. It was black, and it had a bow to secure the neck. The sleeve were rolled up slightly and and the material was sheer.

I could feel the card burning in my back pocket. It took all the strength I had to walk away from the window. I would search through other stores, and if I found nothing better, I would come back and buy the outfit.

Store after store, I looked through racks and display cases. I saw top and bottoms, jackets and shoes, and a vast amount of jewellery. Nothing though, could beat the first items of clothing I had laid my eyes on this morning.

It was getting late by the time I decided on getting the blouse and skirt. I had purchased a few things that I thought would go nicely with them. In my bag I had a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a paper crane. I loved the details.

In another bag I had a pair of black shoes. They were simple, with a slight, thick heel, and were laced up. Together with them I had bought some cream lace socks. Socks had always been a favourite of mine. I had found an affordable black blazer, to top it off. I was very happy with my purchases, but they wouldn't be complete without the two main pieces.

* * *

I was about five minutes away from my destination. I hadn't realised how far I had walked until I decided to head back. I was paying more attention to the clock on my phone, deliberating whether or not I could get to the store before it closed, than where I was walking.

Only when I felt something warm and wet seeping through my top, did I look up. In front of me stood a guy around my age, looking wide eyed at me, holding a coffee cup in his hand. The lid to it had fallen off, and onto the ground.

"I am SO sorry!" He spoke slowly, "I didn't even see you, and I was texting, and I should have been looking where I was going, and now your top is ruined, and-"

"It's okay! Honestly. Don't even worry about it." I tried to reassure him.

"But look at your blouse! It'll be stained brown!."

"It's fine. I'll just wash it or something."

"Are you sure that will fix it? I can get it dry cleaned for you! Oh my gosh, what if it never comes out?" He was in full panic mode.

"Hey! It's FINE! I spill stuff on me _all_ the time. It's definitely not a first." He released a visible breath.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind then..."

"I don't. And I only live up the road, so it won't be too much embarrassment." I tried to joke.

"I hope no one gives you suer weird looks."

"I'm sure they won't. And if they do, well screw 'em." I grinned.

I studied his face for a few seconds. His piercing blue eyes were mounted on a tanned face. His black hair was carefully messed up, and I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it. His teeth were shown through his smile, as he laughed at what I had said. He had a very nice smile. Really, really nice. I mean those lips, man I wanted to kiss them.

Wait, what? You don't even know his name, Brooklyn. My brain was yelling at itself. It was terrible how quickly I could think of guys like that.

"I'm Brooklyn by the way."

"I'm Devon. Here, I'll give you my number, and if the stain doesn't come out, text me and I'll buy you a new one. Or if you're ever bored, text me and we can go for coffee?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Devon?" I grinned.

"Would it be so bad if I was?" He grinned back, as he passed my phone back.

"Definitely not. I have a feeling that I'll be bored tomorrow at De Bunkles. Do you think you'll be bored too?"

"I'm pretty sure I will. Maybe we should be bored together?"

"It's a plan."

"Great. I'll text you tonight then?"

"I look forward to it."

"It was nice meeting you, Devon." I called as I started walking home.

"Likewise." He shot me his beautiful smile.

* * *

I was in a world of my own when I entered the door. I didn't even pay attention to the five beings that were sitting in the lounge.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Snapped me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I looked over at Harry, who had asked the question.

"Well you've got the biggest stain on your front, but if anything, you look like the happiest person alive. Shouldn't you be fuming?"

"Oh, yeah, probably." I said lightly as I went to sit next to him. The boys just gave me weird looks.

"So, did you buy anything?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah, I got a few things." I pulled them out of the bags and held them up for the boys.

"Thanks Liam. It was really nice of you."

"What did he do?" Louis asked.

"Oh, he gave me his credit card."

"Was that why I had to buy you lunch?" Zayn asked.

"Yes, it was." Liam laughed.

"So I should probably go put this in the wash then." I said, standing up.

"Oh here, I'll show you where everything is." Liam stood with me.

We walked into the hallway, and entered the laundry. He explained everything I needed to know, like where the washing powder was, and what to do with my dirty clothes. I thanked him and he walked out.

I quickly darted to my bedroom to rid myself of the shirt and slipped on a different, plain black one. I started the wash, then headed back out to the lounge.

"Are you all staying for dinner?" I asked the four boys who didn't live in the apartment.

All they responded with were a series of grunts. They were too busy watching some show. I raised my eyebrows at Liam, who just laughed and confirmed that they were.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

This time there were four mumbles that came back to me.

"Mind speaking in English?"

"They want pizza."

"Oh gosh. Well, we're having it my way if you're going to speak through a translator."

All heads whipped towards me.

"No no no. No." Niall spoke.

"Oh, so you can form words now?"

"You're hilarious Brook." Harry replied sarcastically.

"What you don't understand about One Direction, is that we have very, very specifications when it comes to pizza," Louis explained, "So listen up."

"Should I be scared?" I asked Liam.

He nodded, looking apologetic, as the orders were barked at me.

* * *

_I'm so sorry! I know I have been absolutely TERRIBLE at updating and I apologise greatly. Please please please review and tell me what you think should happen in the story. Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Author Note

Just letting you all know that if my account gets deleted, you can always find me on (onedirection fanfiction . com)

All the stories are up to date, and under the same pen name.

Maybe you should all just go to that site now?

Remember to review!

Happy reading :)


End file.
